


A Detour From The Detour

by agoodwoman



Series: The First Time [4]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, detour, mulder/scully romance, season 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 07:20:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5657551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agoodwoman/pseuds/agoodwoman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Mulder stayed for vodka and cheese in the hotel room with Scully?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Detour From The Detour

“Who cut the cheese?” he joked. Mulder always liked a good fart joke.

 

“Since we’re not making it to the conference,” she said as she opened the door with a flourish and of a tray full of cheese and small wine bottles.

 

“Par- _tay_ ,” he said as he turned around to watch her set the tray down.

 

“I must remind you, however, this goes against bureau policy of male and female agents consorting in the same motel room while on assignment,” she said as she poured them each a glass of wine.

 

“Try any of that Tailhook crap on me, Scully, I’ll kick your ass,” Mulder teased and she rolled her eyes. It was a bad joke and he knew it but then again, he got away with those with her. “Pop quiz, what animal will attack the strongest leaving the weakest to escape? The answer is none. Not one of the over four thousand species native to North America will attack the strongest when the weak is vulnerable.”

 

“What does that have to do with anything?” she asked as she walked around the bed to hand him a glass.

 

“It makes me think that what we’re dealing with is no ordinary predator,” he explained.

 

“I thought this was just a ploy to get out of the conference,” she remarked.

 

“I think that what we stumbled upon here is something more than local authorities realize. The scenario described by that boy sounds to me like a primitive culling technique,” he insisted from his desk chair.

 

“Mulder, we’re in Florida. The closest thing to primitive down here is living in a beachfront retirement condo,” she said. “You’re not going to let this up, are you?”

 

He shrugged.

 

“Do you want to go check it out?”

 

Mulder looked at the plate of cheese and wine Scully had gone to the trouble of putting together. “Maybe in the morning?”

 

“Why don’t you call the sheriff’s office and have them do a walk by?” Scully suggested as she sat down on Mulder’s bed.

 

“Yeah...” he nodded slowly.

 

He realized if he stayed, had a glass of the cheap hotel wine, he might let his guard down. Since her cancer diagnosis, he had been wanting to touch her and grab her for all she was worth. He saw his life flash before his eyes and projected forward to his deathbed. Instead of being there with Scully beside him, he would be alone. It was then that he realized, in the end, he wanted her. But actually wanted her in a sexually desirable and romantical way.

 

At first when he thought of her that way he assumed it was from the time spent together and natural curiosity toward Scully and her private life. After she was taken by Dwayne Barry, he was glad to see her but also scared of being close to her. Everything he loved and touched was taken from him. His sister, his family life, the chance for a future outside of the basement at the bureau.

 

Yet there they were, still working along side one another, she was alive. The syndicate couldn’t kill her, the cancer was in remission and he was closer to some answers than he had been in the past.

 

What was holding them back at this point was him. She had given signals since her remission that she was open to spending more time with him and not just because she was about to die. She actually liked him but he still didn’t feel worthy of that appreciation. Maybe if he wasn’t poison to family and friends or anyone else who seemed to get close to him.

 

“Mulder?” Scully prompted.

 

He looked up at her and got up to get his remote. “I think Close Encounters of the Third Kind is playing on Starz.”

 

“Call the Sheriff,” Scully instructed as she picked up the telephone next to her.

 

Mulder turned on the tv and hit mute before taking the phone from her and dialing the number from the Sheriff he got before they were taken to the motel. He watched as Scully shed her jacket and propped a pillow up behind her to get ready for the movie. The sheriff assured Mulder they would call him back after a walk around the Asekoff residence and so he shed his tie before taking a seat next to Scully.

 

He took a sip of his wine. “Where did you get this?”

 

It didn’t taste the best but it certainly wasn’t the worst he’s ever had while on the road.

 

“The front desk sells wine and hard liquor. This cost me seven dollars,” Scully said as she took another sip.

 

Mulder looked at his plastic cup and raised his eyebrows. He saw the movie about to start and unmuted the television. By the first commercial break they had finished their wine and discussed getting more. At the third commercial break Mulder went to the front desk got a mickey of vodka, an orange juice and a cranberry juice for Scully and found her at the ice machine on his way back.

 

The air outside was moist and dewy. The smell of the nearby woodlands wafted over toward their motel and Mulder, while appreciating the outdoors to a degree, missed the blank skies of Washington. He said once he might settle down in an ordinary house on a large piece of property if he ever did but when he said it he hadn’t realized he meant as long as she came with him.

 

“I’m a little surprised you’re so open to playing hookie from an FBI conference,” he said as he approached her.

 

“I need a dollar for the soda machine,” she said holding out her hand.

 

Mulder reached into his pocket and procured a dollar for her and watched her as her tongue peeked out the edge of her mouth and she chose a Sprite from the selections.

 

“I need another dollar for chips,” she said, holding her hand out again.

 

Mulder laughed and handed her another three dollars. “You’re an expensive date.”

 

Scully raised an eyebrow at him and fought back a smile. “If you consider this a date, Mulder, I think you need to send a condolences card to the last girl you took out.”

 

“Hey the last girl I took out was you,” he pointed out as she picked snacks from the list of confectionary. “We went for dinner after you got out of the hospital.”

 

Scully picked up the plastic and foil bags that were puffed with air to preserve their contents and looked off in thought. “That wasn’t a date either.”

 

Mulder frowned. “What’s a date then?”

 

“The mutual knowledge you’re on a date helps,” she pointed out and he nodded in understanding. “And for another thing, romance.”

 

“Watching Close Encounters of the Third Kind isn’t romantic?” he asked as he followed her back to his room.

 

Scully laughed. “Do you intend it to be?”

 

Mulder frowned as he opened his motel room door and she laughed again. “You should do that more.”

 

“What?”

 

“Laugh.”

 

Scully set the food and soda on the desk and turned to Mulder. “I haven’t had much reason to in the last year.”

 

“That’s my fault,” he said as he sat down on the bed. He looked down into the ice bucket as though his apology for what happened in the last year was in there but it wasn’t. He knew that. “They did this to you because of me.”

 

“I didn’t die,” she pointed out, approaching him and resting her hands on his shoulders.

 

“You almost did,” he reminded her as he looked up to her.

 

“But you saved me,” she countered softly and kissed his forehead. “You and this alien technology saved me.”

 

Mulder closed his eyes at the sensation and opened them again to see her watching his face. “Scully...”

 

“I’m not going to break, Mulder,” she told him as if she knew the secret thoughts deep in the recess of his mind. He would break her just like everything else he allowed himself to love. “You can’t break a woman who doesn’t die.”

 

“Who told you that?” he asked as her face inched closer to his.

 

“Clyde Bruckman,” she whispered and pressed her mouth to his.

 

Her lips felt cool against his and she tasted like the sweet wine she brought into his room. He could feel the bones of her hips through the material of her pants and he wondered how much weight she really lost over the last year and how much she had been able to gain back. There was so much of her in his life that he forgot how small she really was.

 

The scene of the movie played on the television behind them while the ice bucket fell to the floor and Scully climbed on top of his lap. Her hips pressed into his and he slid one hand to her backside to keep her there. When the kiss broke, they were panting at the lack of oxygen and a rush of hormones.

 

“Do you believe Clyde now?” he asked as she kissed next to his mouth and along his jaw line.

 

“I could,” she whispered and nipped at his skin on his neck. “I could believe if it you wouldn’t touch me like I was glass.”

 

“I break everything,” he said, pulling on her hips.

 

“Not me, Mulder,” she insisted and she took his hand and placed it over her breast. “My heart is beating and I’m alive.”

 

Mulder kissed her again and flipped them over so she was beneath him. His emotions were still raw from after the cancer and he knew that if he had her now as his lover, it could be dangerous to them. However, in a small Florida town, who could know? Who could use this against them?

 

His inner dialogue convinced him and he pulled at the material of her shirt before working on the buttons of her pants. He didn’t want to rip them but he was feeling frantic at the idea they were doing this. Don’t rush it, Fox, make it good for her but don’t stay too long. For some reason he remembered the advice from his older cousin, Harold who seemed to know a lot about women.

 

When he asked why you shouldn’t try to go on for too long Harold chuckled and patted him on the back. “Twenty minutes, Fox. That’s a lot. They’ll need their rest when you’re done if you do it right.”

 

The advice had stuck with Mulder until Phoebe had pointed out that she wasn’t always ready to leave it out after twenty minutes. She called that his two-pipe problem. Too short an effort for a long job.

 

Mulder brought himself out of his head and looked down at Scully who was staring up at him with wild eyes.

 

“Take off your shirt,” he instructed as he pulled his shirt from his pants.

 

Scully obliged and watched as he disrobed. He kicked off his shoes, dropped his pants and boxer shorts and climbed on top of her to work on her nylons and pale pink cotton panties.

 

“Why nylons, Scully?” he asked as he peeled them down her legs.

 

“I get cold on planes,” she reminded him as she watched him climb back up her body.

 

He kissed her again and reached between them to feel the wetness between her legs. “God, you’re wet.”

 

Her mouth crooked up into a smile. “Romance will do that to a woman.”

 

His face brightened and he kissed her again before kissing along her collar bone and waiting for the hinted sounds of the spots she liked. There was a tendon he watched during their first year together that he wondered if that was the spot. His teeth closed over it and she moaned out loud.

 

That was it. Nip, kiss, lick while his fingers worked the moisture between her legs and spread the juices up toward her clitoris. Scully gasped and moaned underneath him and he rubbed his aching member along her thigh. His mouth moved down her body and he took each coral nipple into his mouth, sucking and biting the rigid peaks. Her fingers grasped at his hair and he traced his tongue under each mound which made her quiver in pleasure.

 

If he was going to do this, if they were going to succumb to their baser instincts and give into pleasure, he was going to make sure he gave it all he had.

 

His mouth dropped to her navel and he kissed the skin below it as her grip tightened on his hair. He looked at the creamy skin below him, her hip bones that stuck out from her body and the trimmed thatch of curls that covered her sex. He looked up to her hair and noted they were fairly close so he nodded once and positioned himself and his face at her sex.

 

A few perfunctory kisses around her thighs before he looked up to her face, asking permission. Scully nodded slightly and looked down at him as his mouth covered her sex and his tongue ran up the center to her clitoris.

 

“Oh!” she gasped and Mulder repeated the action.

 

Diving into her as though she was an ice cream cone, he circled the clitoris and paid extra attention to the swollen area underneath as her arousal grew. She tasted sweet and earthy, fruity and slightly acidic. He couldn’t live in a world where he wasn’t able sample this on a regular basis. Mulder’s need for her to find a release before he entered her was paramount. He didn’t know if Scully was one of the few women who could have an orgasm just from penetration and while his mind ran though the scenarios of how he could make this happen for her he almost missed her approaching release.

 

“Oh god... Mulder!” she cried out.

 

Mulder hummed as he continued to lick and circle his tongue around as her orgasm approached. The taste of her on his lips and the sounds she made would be a memory he could replay in his mind. If this was it for them, if they only had this one night he could use this to fuel the rest of his fantasies. Every moan, every shudder and each reaction was for him and his desire for her grew. This couldn’t just be one night. He couldn’t just have her once.

 

He pushed one finger inside of her and felt the tight walls around his digit. He needed to feel himself inside of there. He wanted her to massage and grip his cock with this tightness. He slid another finger inside and began pumping at a mismatched rhythm to his tongue.

 

It was oral sex, it was Scully and above all else, he was learning the ropes of what worked for her and didn’t. If doing this did anything for her, it also bought him more time. If he entered her now, it would be over in a matter of seconds. As with a good job worth doing, Mulder took his time to ensure the job was done right.

 

He felt encouraged when she started to rotate her hips into his face as he worked the nerves at her centre.

 

“Oh my god, I’m... I’m gonna...” Scully’s body went taught underneath him and he continued to work the swollen flesh under his tongue as she rode out the waves of her orgasm. Juices flooded his mouth and he lapped up every drop.

 

Scully jerked her body away from him and moved up toward the head of the bed as she closed her knees to Mulder. He wiped his hand across his chin and licked her juices off his lips. Slowly he crawled up the bed and toward where she was sitting.

 

“What?” he asked as he watched her hooded eyes study him.

 

Suddenly he worried she was going to tell him this was a mistake and his face turned into one of panic.

 

“That was good,” she breathed.

 

Relief flooded through him and he dropped his head. “I thought you might have...”

 

“No, not at all, Mulder,” she replied and reached her hand out to his arm to bring him closer to her. “I just... I need a minute.”

 

His body closed in toward hers and he pulled her hips down so she was laying beneath him. A well of emotion bubbled up inside of him and he worried for a moment he might cry.

 

“What’s wrong?” she asked as she studied his face.

 

He shook his head and kissed her collarbone. “I’m not sure....”

 

She took his face in her hands and forced him to look at her. In her eyes she saw the love and acceptance of a long time friend, partner and the desire for him. That was never in her eyes before.

 

She reached between them and stroked the length of his cock. Long, thick and veined, she smiled down at the hardened member in her hand in what he guessed was approval. Caught between wanting to watch her do this and the overwhelming pleasure, he closed his eyes. Slightly, she wiggled her body down and grazed the head of him against her the swollen sex.

 

“Do we need a condom?” he asked in a moment of clarity. He knew about her harvested eggs however she didn’t. It was more for if they needed to protect themselves against anything else.

 

Thankfully, Scully shook her head. She hadn’t ovulated since her cancer diagnosis and she had an appointment next week to find out why.

 

His hips pushed forward and he started to enter her tight cavern. She furrowed her brow and blew air out her lips as he continued to push inside.

 

“Are you okay?” he asked as he stilled himself.

 

Scully nodded. “I’m fine.”

 

“Scully...” he admonished.

 

“It’s been a while,” she admitted and he nodded. “And you might be a little larger than average.”

 

His lips crooked into a smirk and he looked down to where they were joined. “Am I?”

 

Her eyes narrowed on his when he looked at her in the eye and she clenched her internal walls.

 

“Hey! Fuck!” he said as she pushed him out ever so slightly.

 

She laughed again and he pushed back into her. The laughter turned into a gasp and she dug her fingernails into his triceps as he penetrated her completely. He rocked his hips against hers for a moment and he felt the head of his cock reach resistance against her cervix.

 

“Oh that’s good,” he breathed and she nodded.

 

With a moment to revel in the sensation, Mulder began pumping his hips and sliding in and out of her. Scully hooked her legs around his waist to hold on as his rhythm intensified.

 

“Can you... This way?” he asked as he moved in and out of her.

 

A new redness flooded her cheeks at what he was asking her and she shook her head slightly. “It’s okay though.”

 

His face furrowed into a look of confusion and he shook his head. “What do you need?”

 

Her hesitation worried him for a moment until she put two fingers to her mouth then reached between them to massage the area of her labia that swelled as he pumped in and out of her. She gasped at the sensation and looked into his eyes as he began moving again.

 

“Fuck that’s good,” he grunted.

 

“Yes,” she hissed and he pushed faster, harder and deeper into her.

 

Moans from both of them filled the room and he watched her as she started to shake and tremble underneath him. He tried not to close his eyes but the very sight of her touching herself in front of him was a visual overload. If anything, he needed her to finish again before he did.

 

Suddenly the phone on the side table was ringing and Mulder paused his movements to look down at her. Red hair was fanning out behind her head like a halo and her skin was luminous. It could be the sheriff, it could be the case.

 

The phone rang again and he grunted before maneuvering slightly to reach for it, careful to keep himself inside her.

 

“Mulder,” he answered.

 

“Agent Mulder it's Michele Fazekas,” a female’s voice greeted. “You might want to come to the Asekoff residence. We think we found something and Louis says he saw something.”

 

Mulder looked around and then back down to Scully. “Can you send a patrol car over to pick me and my partner up?”

 

“Someone can be there in fifteen,” Michele replied and hung up.

 

Mulder hung up the phone and looked at Scully.

 

“Well?” she asked.

 

“Fifteen minutes,” he told her.

 

A tongue darted out to wet her lower lip and she nodded. “Well, you’re already....”

 

Mulder kissed her forehead and sighed in relief. “Oh thank god.”

 

His hips started to move again and he found himself on the edge of an orgasm. “Scully I’m gonna...”

 

“It’s okay,” she whispered and moved her hand between them again to help herself along.

 

Just as he felt his orgasm start to shoot out of him, Scully cried out and he felt her massage and milk his cock. It was an equisite feeling of pleasure as it felt as though she was sucking every last drop out of him.

 

Out of exhaustion from the day and his performance mixed with a bit of alcohol, Mulder collapsed on top of her. She patted his back and kissed the skin on his chest where she could reach.

 

“The patrolman is going to be here soon,” she whispered.

 

Reluctantly he pulled out of her and collapsed onto his back next to her absently unaware she walked off to the bathroom. He heard the toilet flush and the water run.

 

“I think you should go alone,” she instructed as she started to get dressed.

 

“Why?”

 

“Because it’s late and I’m half convinced it’s nothing,” she admitted.

 

Mulder stood up and pulled on his boxers and pants. “Okay, when I get back we can build a tower of furniture.”

 

 

 

 


End file.
